universalstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Littlefoot's Mother
Littlefoot's Mother is a supporting character The Land Before Time. She was voiced by Helen Shaver. She is an Apatosaurus; one of many sauropods referred to as "Longneck" in the franchise, and the late mother of the main protagonist, the late wife of his father, and the late daughter of Grandma and Grandpa Longneck. She (like her parents but unlike most of the dinosaurs in the first Land Before Time movie) is not bigoted towards other species, although she will generally avoid those of other species because things have been done that way for a long time. She plays a major role only in the original film, during which she is killed by the original Sharptooth (the scene for which the character is most famous), but she is referenced several times in later films, and is seen in a flashback once. Personality Littlefoot's Mother is a kind, loving, and caring mother to her son wanting what's best for her son by raising him in a good place, such as The Great Valley. Role in Film In the beginning of the film, Littlefoot's Mother appears with her parents (Grandma and Grandpa Longneck) and watches her egg which is about to hatch. She then notices an egg stealer trying to take her egg and she hits him with her head, causing him to drop the egg which rolls away from the nest. Along with her parents, she follows it and watches the egg as it hatches into a baby boy longneck, whom she names him Littlefoot and starts licking him with love and puts him on her back telling him to be careful. A few years later, Littlefoot's Mother is feeding him tree roots to which he asks her if "that's all there is to eat." She tells him that the land has been changing and that they must walk as far as they can each day until they reach their new home: The Great Valley. Then she spots a treestar on a tree and gives it to Littlefoot, telling him it will help him grow strong. Afterward, Littlefoot's mother, Littlefoot and her parents start on their journey to The Great Valley, to which she tells Littlefoot "is a great place where they can live with their own kind" and that although she has never seen the place with her eyes she's seen it through her heart. On the way Littlefoot spots a threehorn named Cera and begins to play with her but his mother comes and picks him up telling him that they keep to their own kind and that the longnecks, threehorns, spiketails, swimmers, and flyers never do anything together because they are different and that when they reach the Great Valley there will be many longnecks for Littlefoot to play with. That night, Littlefoot notices a hopper (frog) and sneaks away from his mother to play with it and runs into Cera to which they both accidently run into a Sharptooth. Luckily, Littlefoot's Mother shows up and begins to fight the Sharptooth, only to be bitten by said Sharptooth in the battle but manages to push him into a cave cavern underground and tries to return with Littlefoot to her parents. But then an earthshake begins and she and Littlefoot are separated from each other, and her parents to which she begins to lay down and begins to die from her wounds. But before she dies, Littlefoot finds her and asks her to get up. But she tells him she can't and tells him that in order to get to the Great Valley, he must pass the rock that looks like a longneck and pass the mountains that burn; and that no matter what happens, she'll be with him even if he can't see her and then she dies. She had sacrificed herself to save Littlefoot. Towards the end of the film, Littlefoot's Mother appears as a spirit in the clouds and guides Littlefoot and his friends to the Great Valley where he is reunited with his grandparents. Trivia *Doug Walker (Nostalgia Critic) put Littlefoot's mother's death at #9 on his "Top 11 Saddest Nostalgic Moments". *She may have been referenced in the fifth film, during the song "Always There". Gallery Land-before-time1-disneyscreencaps.com-1241.jpg 20201014_29292929_iOS.PNG Category:Dinosaurs Category:The Land Before Time characters